


Montana Duke's Kinks

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: ahs [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom Montana Duke, F/F, Headcanon, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Come talk to me on tumblr @domromanoff





	Montana Duke's Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishimorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/gifts).

**Verbal Humiliation:** Montana loves calling you a slut, and will tease you for how wet you get. Will never say anything about you weight, especially because of her past. But the moment you beg her to fuck you, she’s quick to call you a desperate little slut. But you’re hers, and she’ll remind you.

**Collars:** Not so much with a leash, but when she fucks you from behind, she loves holding onto it. She’ll get you custom ones in every color, but her favorite? A baby blue collar with the word “Slut” on it.

**Spitting:** Usually she’s into spitting on your pussy as she fingers or fucks you with your strap. But, if you’re into it, she’ll spit in your mouth (of course, before the two of you even fuck, she asks you what you do enjoy, and what you don’t).

**Having You Ride her Strap:** Is this a kink? If not, it is now! She loves being able to fuck into you as she holds you in place. The first time she fucked you in this position, you came fast three times, and ever since then, she can’t get enough.

**Finger Sucking:** She’s quickly fucking you in Xavier’s van as he’s pumping gas into it. The three of you going on a road trip, and both Montana are you in the back. Usually you’re loud when she’s fucking you, so to keep you quiet, she pushes her free hand into your mouth. She doesn’t expect you to suck on the digits, but as soon as you do, she’s hooked. Her favorite thing is to hear you gag on them before slidding them into your pussy.


End file.
